


Morning Shenanigans

by Miss17Understood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: The sun peaked through the cracks of your curtains shining right into your eyes; forcing your cracky ass out of a good ass sleep. Soon your morning was ruined by sound of Yoosung’s alarm going off just a second after you ready to fall back into dreamland. Yoosung groaned before pulling away to grab his phone that was on the nightstand. He snoozed the alarm before turning back to you. He gave you a warm which caused your heart to skip a beat.





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dom Yoosung, choking, rough sex, and dirty talking.  
> Yoosung/Black MC

The sun peaked through the cracks of your curtains shining right into your eyes; forcing your cracky ass out of a good ass sleep. You let out a groan and turned around into the arms of your beloved Yoosung who was still soundly sleeping. You couldn’t help the smile that came to your face and reached your hand to his face. You ran your thumb across his cheek gently, your dark skin creating a beautiful contrast against his pale skin. Yoosung smiled in his sleep before moving to pull you closer to his chest. You giggled and snuggled into him, feeling safe and warm against him.

Soon your morning was ruined by sound of Yoosung’s alarm going off just a second after you ready to fall back into dreamland. Yoosung groaned before pulling away to grab his phone that was on the nightstand. He snoozed the alarm before turning back to you. He gave you a warm which caused your heart to skip a beat. Damnit, he shouldn’t still have this effect on you. After all you been with him for two years now, yet it still felt like the first day he proclaimed his love for you.

“Morning.” He slurred as he pulled you close again. “Mmm your scarf fell off, [y/n].” He whispered. You finally realized that you no longer had your head scarf on, you’re going to regret it when you have to pick out the tangled hair once again. God damn tender-headedness.

“It’s whatever, we should get silk pillowcases. I read an article that said if you want to be lazy, those are a good option.” You mumbled sleepily.

“Then tomorrow we can go out shopping for some.” Yoosung replied, snugging his chin into the top of my head. “Your hair is so floofy and smells so great.”

“Mm thanks, but can you not tangle my hair up even more.” You half joked, Yoosung stopped and just started to kiss on your neck. “Babe don’t you have work.”

“Five more minutes.” He said against your neck, you just decided to go along with it. Soon the small kisses turned to nipping then turned to sucking. You bit your bottom lip to stifle a moan that threaten to slip. Yoosung’s hands ran down your body, he took his time to rub your sides. You try to say something but a quiet moan just came out which only spurred Yoosung on. Soon he was running his hands up your thighs, gently rubbing.

“Y-Yoosung.” You whimpered, he started sucking harder on your neck which earned him another moan from you. Soon you felt Yoosung’s slender fingers up against your bare lips. “Y-Yoosung, y-you have work.” You tried again only for Yoosung pressed his lips to yours in a hot dominating kiss. You couldn’t help moaning as you felt Yoosung’s fingers dip into your wetness.

“You’re so cute.” He whispered against your lips before kissing you again. The blonde started to rub circles on your clit making you squirm under him. “I want you to moan loud for me.” Yoosung whispered in your ear which sent chills of pleasure running up your spine. Yoosung continues to rub your clit until you were practically begging for him.   

“You want me inside that cute little pussy of yours?” Yoosung whispered as he pressed two fingers inside you.

“Aw~ yes please Yoosung!” You cried out as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you at a slow agonizing pace.

“Then beg for it.” He growled into your ear, causing your toes to curl and your walls to tighten around his fingers.

“Oh, please Yoosung, I need you deep inside me! I need you so badly.” You moaned as you stared into his purple eyes. The blonde gave you a sweet smile that opposite of his dominating aura. Yoosung pulled his fingers out leaving you feeling a bit empty.

Yoosung pulled down his sweatpants, his hard member in full view. You couldn’t help licking your lips, Yoosung lined up his member with your entrance before pushing in very slowly. You gasped then moaned as Yoosung worked his way deep inside your walls. Yoosung groaned, halting his movements for a second before he pulled all the out to the tip then thrusting back in slow yet hard.

This continued until the pace grew to a moderate speed, you gripped the sheets in your fist as you moaned out. “Faster Yoosung please!” Yoosung picked up the pace until he was slamming into you deep. Your moans escalated a bit, Yoosung moaned and groaned as he leaned down to kiss you. You both shared a hot kiss as you both moaned from the pleasured that rolled through you both in waves. Soon you could feel yourself getting closer with each thrust Yoosung made.

“Fuck! Yoosung, I-I’m so close!” You moaned, then suddenly Yoosung pulled out. You whined in protest until Yoosung flipped you over on to your hands and knees. He gripped your hips before slamming into you without any warning. You practically screamed, your walls tightening around Yoosung. He groaned as he started pound into you from behind, your eyes rolling into the back of your head due to the intense pleasure.

Then just before you thought this couldn’t get any better, Yoosung wrapped his hand around your throat. He gently squeezed the sides as his thrust got even rougher. You choke out your moans as Yoosung leaned down to your ear.

“Cum for me.” He growled, that’s all it took to open the flood gates. You screamed Yoosung’s name as you came hard around his cock. Yoosung let go of your throat, letting your upper body fall to the bed. You laid your head on the pillow, your mind clouded with lust. You moaned and panted as Yoosung continued to pound into your sensitive cunt. He let out a loud groan before pulled out and came onto your back. You looked back at him with a small smile that lets him know you are in pure bliss. He smiled back and kissed your cheek.

“Was I too rough, doll?” He whispered.

“Not at all, I fucking loved it.” You said, the same stupid smile on your face. Yoosung smiled, the picked you up bridal style.

          “Let’s take a shower.” You only gave him a nod, you finally looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.

          “Um I think you’re late for work.” You said once you saw the time. Yoosung practically bugged out when he saw.

          “Oh no.” Yoosung mumbled as he face palm himself while you snickered.

          “I tried to warn you.” You giggled before you kissed Yoosung’s cheek. “Just call off and cuddle with me.” Yoosung smiles at that.

          “I just might do that, if it means I get cuddle with you all day.” He said sweetly which made you smile even wider.

          “Dork.”


End file.
